


Wedding Night

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Human Jasper (Steven Universe), Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: Pearl and Jasper are newlyweds on their honeymoon. They are eager to get to the bedroom and have their first night of lovemaking. They barely make it to the bed before tearing each other's clothes off. But once they get a good look at each other’s naked body they grow a little bashful. One of them is very experienced but doesn't want to scare the other with how kinky they are. The other has never had sex before and is nervous they will disappoint the other. They proceed to have a night of passionate love and cuddling then they have some steamy sex in the shower the next morning.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasker/gifts).



Jasper and Pearl ran from the wedding hall to cheers from all of their family and friends. They jumped into the back of the limousine and turned to wave at the crowd as they pulled away, heading to their house to start the honeymoon. Neither of them had really wanted to spend a lot of money on some ridiculous trip across the world so they had decided to just take some time off from work and celebrate their new marriage in the comfort of their new home. They kept waving until they were out of sight. 

Pearl rolled up the window and giggled, looking over at her new wife who was laughing, her exposed shoulders and her chest shaking as she did. She soon started taking deep breaths, little laughs still coming through between. She looked down at pearl with brilliant amber eyes and smiled. 

“We did it.” She sounded like she couldn’t believe they were really married. “We actually did it.” 

Pearl smiled and placed her hands in Jasper’s, finding it a little funny just how small they were in comparison to Jasper’s. She took a moment to look Jasper over, able to fully take in just how beautiful she was now that they were alone. When she first saw her fiancé walking down the aisle to join her she felt like she was going to faint. Her normally tall and gruff love looked absolutely adorable in her wedding dress which was a big poofy white thing that only made her look more beautiful. Pearl had tried not to just stare at her during the ceremony. She had mostly failed, unable to pry her eyes away from the beauty of the one she loved.

Jasper felt the same way about Pearl. When she had seen the graceful and feminine figure dressed in a suit so dashing it made her knees weak she had felt her entire face heating up. Now that she could look at Pearl fully without interruption she could only admire just how well the clothes complimented her lover. She squeezed her hand tenderly before leaning forward and kissing Pearl on the lips. 

Pearl returned the kiss and within moments they had their arms around each other. Pearl tangled her fingers in Jasper's wild mane of hair and moaned softly against her lips.   
Jasper grabbed at the back of Pearl's jacket, her hands each nearly big enough to span the entire length of Pearl's back. She worried about tearing the jacket so she eased up, but when Pearl began to play with her tongue Jasper melted and had to hold on for dear life. 

They each closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss until they were both pulled from it by the limo driver opening the door and clearing their throat rather loudly. Both looked at the limo driver who stepped aside and gestured towards their house. “Welcome home.” 

Pearl and Jasper both blushed and then smiled at each other before stepping out of the car. They thanked the limo driver who tipped their hat and got back in the car, driving away. The two of them watched them drive away then looked at each other awkwardly. Jasper spoke first. 

“You know, traditionally it's the groom who carries their new wife across the threshold. But considering the lack of a groom, and the fact that if you tried to carry me you would probably break something,” Jasper scooped Pearl up into her arms, “why don't I carry you instead?”

Pearl made a soft noise of surprise as she was lifted into Jasper's arms. She was blushing darkly as she looked up at her wife and then smiled, curling up in her strong arms happily. “I think that's a good idea.” 

Jasper walked to the door and carefully opened it. Then she paused. Most doors were not a very good size for someone like her, even less so when her hands were full. So rather than risking harming Pearl by trying to fit through the frame she side stepped into the building and kicked the door closed. She set Pearl down once inside and smiled at her. “We're home.” 

Pearl leaned against Jasper as she looked around at their home. They had bought this house together a few months ago and spent time decorating and moving their possessions in. It had only been finished a week ago and this was their first time inside the completed space together. They looked at each other and kissed again like they had in the limo. 

The kiss quickly turned heated and Pearl grabbed at the front of Jasper's dress, having half a mind to rip the piece of clothing off. She was getting hot now, her mind seethed with ideas of what she could do with her lover now that they were alone. She finally pulled back from the kiss when she felt a soft dampness between her legs and managed to get out one question. 

“Bedroom?” She gave Jasper a look that conveyed just what she had in mind and told the other just how much she wanted her. Jasper couldn't help but to blush as she nodded. They practically raced to the bedroom. Once inside they looked at each other and a pregnant tension hung in the air for a moment before they were on each other. 

Jasper grabbed at Pearl's tux jacket, popping a couple of buttons as she pulled it from her lover's shoulders. Pearl had the sensibility to start with the zipper on Jasper's dress but she lost her patience partway through and just grabbed the front of the garment, accidentally ripping it as she pulled it down the front of Jasper's body. 

Jasper tore off Pearl's shirt, only focused on getting to the body beneath. They both removed the other's pants and underwear together but once they were both naked they stopped and stood back to look at each other. This was their first time seeing each other fully nude. 

Jasper blushed as she looked over Pearl's lithe form. Her wife was skinny and pale but had a quiet grace around her. Her breasts were not very large nor were her hips but Jasper could only see her as beautiful and perfect. She had a small patch of pubic hair that looked neatly trimmed. 

Pearl looked over her wife’s body and couldn’t help but feel like she was in the presence of a goddess. Jasper was large in every sense of the word, breasts bigger than Pearl's head, hips that made Pearl wet, and thighs, oh god her thighs looked like they could crush somebody. Pearl had to stop herself from drooling. As if Jasper's other features weren’t unique enough her dark skinned body was also covered in stripes of white due to a skin condition called vitiligo. 

The two stared at each other for a while, memorizing their lover’s body and listing the things they found most beautiful in their heads. Jasper was the first one to break the silence by clearing her throat. 

“So, um, I guess this is it.” 

Pearl looked up at her eyes and nodded. “Yes.” She walked over and took one of Jasper's hands. “I know this is your first time Jasper,” she gently rubbed one hand up Jasper's arm to her swollen bicep, swooning at the shear mass of it. “So I want you to be comfortable.” She smiled gently and squeezed the other's hand as best she could. “Please, get on the bed.” 

Jasper’s skin felt warm wherever the other touched her. When Pearl pulled away she could still feel some lingering energy, as if the other's very touch was like a storm. She obeyed and laid down on the bed, looking at Pearl, unsure what she was going to do. She had of course masturbated before, but she wasn't sure how well that compared to something like this. 

Pearl smiled and crawled across the foot of the bed. She placed a gentle hand on Jasper's foot and began to slowly slide it up. “Please spread your legs.” 

Jasper bit her lip. She could feel the burning warmth of arousal in the pit of her stomach. She was certain she was quite wet already and so she was hesitant to spread her legs, certain that it would scare Pearl to know just how aroused she was. However as her wife's hand moved higher she unconsciously spread her legs, wanting those smooth digits to touch her more than she dared to admit. 

Pearl leaned forward and placed gentle kisses on Jasper's stomach as she moved her hand up her wife's inner thighs. She blushed when she realized how wet Jasper was. She secretly hoped her love was a squirter. 

Jasper knew that Pearl had been with others before but she did not know just how kinky Pearl actually was. Pearl was afraid that if she showed Jasper some of her tastes that it would scare the other away. So she kept them quiet for now. 

Jasper trembled as the other's fingers moved closer and whimpered as the other finally touched her. It felt good, very good. Jasper looked at Pearl who was smiling up at her.   
“Are you okay?” Pearl asked, wanting to make certain Jasper was comfortable with this. 

Jasper nodded and smiled. “Yes, just, please take it slowly.” 

Pearl nodded and moved up Jasper's body. She kissed her breast as she began to rub her fingers along her lover's labia slowly, gently spreading her and gathering some of her wetness on her fingers. She considered lifting her fingers to her mouth and licking Jasper’s juices off of them briefly, but she decided there would be plenty of opportunities for that later.

Pearl instead moved her fingers up and very gently rubbed them over the tip of Jasper's clitoris. She continued to kiss her breast, soon reaching a nipple and moving the tip of her tongue over it. 

Jasper moaned and squirmed her hips. “Pearl~” She moaned the other's name sweetly. She moved the hand closest to Pearl down and grabbed at Pearl, accidentally scratching her back and earning a sexy noise from her lover. Jasper looked at Pearl in surprise but then she smiled. “You can put them in.” 

Pearl couldn’t stop the moan that left her lips as Jasper scratched her back. She looked up at her lover and nodded. She carefully moved to have a better position in which to move her fingers and ended up straddling Jasper’s leg. She pushed two fingers in and began to scissor them inside, spreading Jasper and bringing her pleasure. 

Jasper moaned and squirmed, keeping one hand on Pearl's back but trying not to scratch her roughly. She gripped the sheets with her other hand and raised her leg just a bit. She blushed when it pressed against Pearl's pussy and she felt how wet the other was just from this. She grinned and was about to make a smart comment when Pearl added a third finger and pushed them in to the knuckle. Jasper could only moan and throw her head back as Pearl brushed against a spot that made the knot in Jasper's gut tighten more and more. 

Pearl smirked. She had just found Jasper's g-spot, now things would get really fun. Pearl kept pushing her fingers in, being careful not to jab them into that spot as she filled her lover. She moved her mouth down and encircled the other's nipple, sucking and licking it. She was using her other hand to stay upright, but her arousal was getting to be too much, so she decided to start grinding. She moved her hips against Jasper's leg and moaned against her wife's skin as the simple action helped to relieve at least some of her arousal. 

Jasper held her mouth open and moaned, grabbing the sheets with both hands, afraid she was going to tear the fabric. She bucked her hips, unable to stop herself now with how good it felt. She was getting dangerously close to her end and wanted to warn Pearl but she couldn't seem to focus long enough to do it. “P-pearl! Pearl I'm gonna!” She hoped the other would figure out what she was trying to say because that was all she could manage to get out between moans and panting. 

Pearl continued to jerk her hips and move her fingers. Her heart was pounding in her ears but she still somehow managed to hear Jasper's warning. She reluctantly pulled her mouth from the other's nipple and looked up at her. “It's okay, you can cum.” To help the other reach her release Pearl added in a fourth finger and moved them faster, curling them up to rub against Jasper's g-spot. 

Jasper didn't stand a chance. It wasn’t a minute after Pearl put in her fourth finger before Jasper's eyes crossed and she howled as she came, fluid gushing from her vagina and creating a small puddle on the bed. She laid there afterwards with her eyes shut and her mouth open, taking deep desperate breaths as her body jerked a little, trying to cope with the pleasure she had just felt. 

Pearl could only watch in amazement and blush as Jasper gushed for her, covering her lower arm in her release and squeezing around her fingers. She waited until Jasper was finished before carefully withdrawing her fingers, lifting them up to her mouth and slowly licked the liquid off. It tasted a little bitter at first but turned sweet quickly. She licked her fingers clean, closing her eyes as she popped them into her mouth and sucked on them. When she opened her eyes again she saw Jasper staring up at her with a big blush across her face. 

Pearl glanced down and realized just how she must look, sucking her wife's cum off of her fingers. She slowly pulled her fingers out of her mouth and just kind of stared at Jasper. “Um…” 

Jasper smiled. “Oh, were you enjoying the taste?” She asked coyly. She reached a hand down and gathered up a bit of her own cum on it, lifting her finger to her mouth and taking an experimental lick. She made a weird face. “To each their own I guess.” She dragged her eyes down Pearl's naked body. “Since you gave me something good why don't I return the favor?” She suddenly flipped their positions, crouching over Pearl on the bed.

Jasper's huge hair fell down like a curtain around her and Pearl. She smiled down at her wife then leaned down and kissed her, reaching one hand, really a couple fingers, down to rub Pearl's breasts gently as she did. 

Pearl gasped in surprise as the other flipped her, her face as red as could be as she looked up into Jasper’s amber eyes and then at her sharp teeth, feeling her arousal grow as she thought about the marks those teeth could leave on her. When Jasper kissed her Pearl melted into the kiss, reaching up and grabbing onto some of the beautiful strawberry blonde hair surrounding her. She kissed back, sucking on Jasper's lips and moaning as the other teased her body. 

Jasper regretfully pulled from those lips and began kissing Pearl's neck instead. “I'm still learning so if I do anything wrong just tell me.” She sucked on the skin at the bottom of Pearl's neck, leaving a small mark before moving her mouth lower to the other's collar. She toyed with her love's nipples before starting to move her hand down Pearl's stomach, scratching just a little as she did so. 

Pearl knew the other was still learning, and she wanted to help her. She kept hold of her lover's hair and used it as a handhold as the other began kissing her body. She let out dainty little moans as the other teased her. “Yes, that feels good~” She gave her praise, knowing it was what the other wanted, what she needed. She let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan when Jasper scratched her stomach. “Oh~ yes~” 

Jasper smirked when she heard Pearl's reaction and moved her mouth down to her breasts. She peppered them with kisses before swallowing a nipple and sucking, looking up to see Pearl watching her with a beautifully aroused expression. She slowly moved her hand down between Pearl's legs and experimentally stroked one digit along her labia. 

Pearl’s moans grew in pitch and frequency as Jasper began to touch her where she was most sensitive. “Oh~ stars that feels good! Please keep touching me there!” She grinded her hips against Jasper’s finger, trying to encourage her to put it in. 

Jasper tried gently biting and was surprised when Pearl yanked on her hair and let out a high pitched moan in response, her legs trembled a little. Jasper made a mental note as she pulled from Pearl's one swollen nipple to suck on her other as she slipped the first finger inside. She had anticipated tonight and had made certain her nails were trimmed down beforehand. She began to carefully move the finger in and out. 

“Jasper~!” Pearl could feel herself stretching so much around just the first finger. She wanted more, wanted Jasper to be rougher, more dominant, but this was enough for now. “That feels, oh that feels really good!” She bit the back of her hand to try and stifle some of the moans but Jasper reached her free hand up and pulled Pearl’s hand away. 

“I want to hear you.” She smirked. 

Pearl’s entire face turned red and she whimpered softly, nodding. “Sorry!” 

Jasper chuckled and went back to sucking on Pearl’s breast, leaving more marks as she moved the finger faster. She wasn’t sure about adding a second, Pearl was already squeezing so much around one, and besides Jasper didn't want to make Pearl cum with her fingers. She carefully pulled her finger out and started moving down Pearl's body. She kissed down Pearl's stomach, licking across a couple of the scratch marks she had made before. She soon reached her real goal and lowered herself so she could properly see Pearl's pussy. 

Pearl was a little disappointed when Jasper pulled back but then looked down to see Jasper’s head between her legs and smiled. She waited for Jasper to begin, intending to help her if she needed it. She made sure her legs were spread wide for the other. 

Jasper carefully reached forward and spread Pearl's labia. She had never seen a vagina so close before, it was kind of fascinating, but then it occurred to her that she should probably be focusing on making Pearl feel good instead of all the stuff she didn’t know. She hesitantly moved her mouth forward and slowly dragged her tongue up Pearl's slit. 

Pearl moaned. “That's good, lick it slowly at first, and make sure you don't neglect my clit.” She wanted to help guide Jasper, plus if the other could learn Pearl was certain it would feel great for herself.

Jasper did as Pearl said, slowly moving her tongue along Pearl's opening. It was surprisingly sweet to the taste and she began to move her tongue more quickly as she continued. She moved a finger up to rub Pearl's clitoris as she had suggested. Jasper made certain to be gentle, worried she would hurt Pearl if she was too rough. 

Pearl squirmed and pulled on Jasper's hair. It felt so good, and she wanted Jasper to do more. “M-move your tongue faster, and um, oh yes~! Put it inside!” She was getting a little impatient. 

Jasper smiled a little when she heard the other's desperate moans. She obliged her however and carefully pressed her tongue in, filling her wife. She kept playing with her clit, rubbing a finger against it quickly. She grabbed at her hips with her other hand, keeping Pearl from moving away as she ate her out. 

Pearl arched her back and closed her eyes. “Yes~! Yes! Just like that!” Her mouth hung open as she moaned and panted, bucking her hips against Jasper's face. The other was learning fast and Pearl was really enjoying this lesson.

Jasper put her entire mouth around the edges of Pearl's vagina and sucked, moving her tongue faster, rubbing her inner walls vigorously as she tried to find her g-spot. She kept hold of her hips with one hand but reached her other up to rub her breasts. 

Pearl was quickly coming undone. She grabbed onto Jasper's hand on her breasts. “Yes! More! I'm, oh stars, I'm so close~!” She was nearly there, she just needed one push to send her crashing over the edge. 

Jasper provided that push by brushing the tip of her tongue against Pearl's g-spot and accidentally pressing her teeth in around Pearl's vagina. 

Pearl moaned out and came, bucking her hips as she threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut. “Jasper~!” She screamed the other’s name in pleasure before she went limp, panting out as she recovered. 

Jasper was surprised by the sudden gush of liquid but she licked it up and pulled herself out of Pearl, giving a few more licks to help clean her up before moving up the bed and pulling the other against her chest. 

Pearl made a pleased noise as she cuddled into Jasper’s chest, placing loving kisses on her neck and the tops of her breasts. “That was really good.” She looked up at her. “Are you sure you've never done that before?” She asked teasingly. 

Jasper nodded and rubbed a hand down Pearl's back and over her behind. “Yeah, you're just a really good teacher.” She kissed the top of her head. “Thank you.” 

Pearl seemed a bit puzzled. “For what?” If she was thanking her for the sex she didn't have to. It was Pearl's immense pleasure. 

Jasper smiled. “For marrying me, for loving me.” She kissed the other once more. It was brief but full of love and tenderness. “And for the sex.” 

Pearl blushed and nuzzled her face into Jasper's chest. “You are so very welcome.” She smiled and closed her eyes. “We should probably sleep.” 

Jasper nodded. “Yeah.” She pulled the covers over both of them. “I love you Pearl. Goodnight.” 

Pearl smiled. “I love you Jasper.” She tried to wrap her arms around her, barely fitting them halfway. “Goodnight.” They fell asleep in each others arms, smiling and thinking themselves the luckiest women alive.

-

Pearl woke up and immediately noticed the lack of a warm object against her body. She blinked open her eyes and waited for the morning fog to clear away before looking around for Jasper. She was a little sad that Jasper wasn't there when she woke up, but then she heard the shower and smiled. 

She quietly got up and walked into the bathroom, seeing now that the shower was on and spotting Jasper's arms sticking out over the top of the curtain. She quietly creeped closer and managed to slip inside the shower without a sound. Jasper had her back to Pearl. She was washing her hair, humming softly. Pearl took a moment to stare at Jasper’s broad back and magnificent behind, admiring what she was certain must be the body of a goddess. Then she moved forward and hugged her wife. “Morning!” 

Jasper jumped and made a sound of surprise before relaxing when she realized who it was. She smiled and put her hands over Pearl's which weren't able to wrap all the way around her. “Good morning.” She turned around and lifted the other up into a bear hug. She kissed her while the other was at eye level and then pulled back with a smirk. “How did you sleep?” 

Pearl giggled as the other lifted her up and wrapped her arms around her neck as they kissed. She smiled back at the question and nuzzled against her chest. “Like I was on a cloud.” 

Jasper carefully set her down again. “Good.” She rinsed out her hair then put some shampoo on her hands and held them out. “Would you mind?” She was offering to wash Pearl's hair for her. 

Pearl looked up at her. “You mean would I mind my big beautiful wife running her fingers through my hair?” She turned around and leaned her head back. “I’m surprised you have to ask.” 

Jasper chuckled and began to rub her fingers through Pearl's hair, massaging the shampoo in and making sure to be gentle. She took the opportunity to look over the other's bare back and had to resist the urge to just reach down and grab her butt. “How does that feel?” 

Pearl didn't hear the question at first. Her eyes were closed and she was relaxing as the other rubbed her fingers against her head. The sensation was pleasurable, tender, and calming. It took Jasper asking her again for her to respond. “What? Oh yes! It feels very good~” She leaned back a bit more but then Jasper pulled her hands back. She was about to protest when she remembered that she had been shampooing her and now Pearl needed to wash out her hair.

Pearl blushed and stepped into the stream, letting the water wash over her and take the chemicals out of her hair. She smiled when she felt Jasper wrap her arms around her and put her own arms over them. She stepped back out of the stream and tilted her head back to look up at the other. “Would you mind washing my back? I promise I'll return the favor.” 

Jasper smirked and tilted her head. “You have to ask?” She teased. She quickly grabbed the body wash and put it on her hands before rubbing them down Pearl's back, taking a moment to squeeze her behind before moving them back up to get any spots she might have missed. 

Pearl hummed softly in content as the other moved her hands down her body, letting out a little squeak when the other squeezed her. She smiled however and threw her wife a playful glance. She thought Jasper was done but then the other did something surprising. She kissed Pearl's shoulder and grabbed onto her chest. 

Jasper wasn't going to miss this opportunity, plus she was pretty sure the other was going to like this. She kissed Pearl's shoulder and moved her hands around to grab at Pearl's chest. “Why don't I wash your front too?” She suggested, speaking softly into Pearl's ear. “I promise you won't regret it~” 

Jasper's voice was sweet and soft, full of promises that Pearl was all too happy to see fulfilled. She nodded. “Yes, please do.” 

Jasper rubbed her hands over Pearl's chest, being sure to massage her breasts and make sure they were thoroughly cleaned. She moved her mouth along Pearl's shoulder and then up her neck, sucking on the skin there. She moved one hand down Pearl's stomach and towards her lap, but then she stopped and rinsed off her hand before putting it back and slipping her fingers down, rubbing them against Pearl's labia. 

Pearl moaned and moved her body into Jasper’s touch. She leaned her head to the side to give the other more room. She shivered a bit as the other moved her hand lower and had to stop from grinding as the other touched her. She let out a soft moan. 

Jasper moved her fingers slowly, not putting them in just yet. She rubbed her other hand over Pearl's chest and she continued to suck on Pearl's neck, leaving marks that would stay for days. Then she tried biting her. The reaction was certainly something. 

Pearl opened her mouth wide and moaned, grinding her hips against Jasper's fingers and causing one to slip inside. She relished getting love bites and if Jasper bit her in just the right spots, it would drive her crazy. She panted and kept moving her hips. 

Jasper blushed and smirked. She was going to enjoy this. She began a quick pace with the finger inside Pearl and continued to move her lips across Pearl's neck, watching closely to see where she got the most reaction. When she found a good spot she bit down, making Pearl spasm and tighten around her finger while she moaned. Jasper wanted to try something so she carefully added in a second finger and moved them together, curling them inside of Pearl as she bit down on a particularly sensitive spot.

Pearl came suddenly with a loud moan and jerked her hips as fluid gushed out and over Jasper's hand, mixing with the water. She leaned back against Jasper to stay upright, not trusting her own legs to hold her up right now. She panted softly. 

Jasper blushed, surprised by just how well that had worked. She carefully pulled her fingers out but kept her arm around Pearl to keep her up, worried she would fall if Jasper let her go. She pulled her mouth back and looked down at her. “Pearl, are you okay?” 

Pearl slowly nodded. “Yes, that was just um…” She planted her feet and hugged Jasper's strong arm. “That was heavenly.” 

Jasper blushed and smiled. “Good.” She started to pull her arms back. “You should wash off your back, and your front “ 

Pearl nodded. “Yes.” She looked over her shoulder at Jasper. “Then it's your turn.” 

Jasper blushed and smiled, very excited for what Pearl had in store for her. Her mind started to run through the possibilities while she watched Pearl, admiring her graceful body and the way the water cascaded down it. 

Pearl glanced at Jasper and smiled when she saw how the other was looking at her. Pearl rubbed her hands down her body teasingly and struck a couple of poses to tease the other before turning towards her and walking over. She reached up and rubbed her hands up Jasper's arms and over her shoulders, though she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach. She pulled back after a moment and grabbed the body wash, lathering it onto her hands. She then began to rub her hands over Jasper's chest slowly. 

Jasper blushed and moaned softly. She tried not to move, letting Pearl do what she wanted. Pearl rubbed her hands down over Jasper's stomach, drawing almost dangerously close to her lap, but just as she was about to move past her waist she moved her hands out and rubbed them down Jasper's hips instead. When Jasper looked at her in confusion Pearl just lifted a finger and twirled it around. “Turn around so I can wash your back.” 

Jasper did as told, glancing over her shoulder at Pearl as her wife moved forward and began to move those delicate fingers across her wide back. She thought the other wasn’t going to do anything at first, but then Pearl grabbed her behind, causing Jasper to blush and look at her in surprise.

Pearl smiled up at Jasper. “You are very large my love.” She squeezed her. “Bend forward.” 

Jasper quickly did as told, not sure what exactly Pearl was going to do, but certain she would like it. 

Pearl knelt down behind Jasper and carefully spread her pussy, moving her mouth in and taking a long slow lick. She licked her lips, savoring the sweet taste of the other for a few seconds before she dove in again. She began licking and sucking on the other, trying to taste all of her. She moved her fingers up and pushed two in right away, spreading Jasper so she could push her tongue further in. Her other hand went between her own legs where she started to finger herself as she ate out her wife. 

Jasper let out a soft noise of pleasure with the first lick. She had been expecting Pearl to take it slow and tease her. So she was very surprised when Pearl just started eating her out so vigorously. She threw her head back and moaned, her hips trembling a bit from the sudden stimulation. “Pearl~! D-damn that feels good!” She put her hands on the wall, determined to stay upright through this entire thing. 

Pearl pushed three fingers inside Jasper as she moved her mouth to suck on her clit and swiped her tongue over it, spelling out the alphabet. She pushed her fingers in deeper, making sure to avoid Jasper's g-spot. She didn't want her cumming just yet. She moved her own fingers faster and moaned against Jasper's skin. 

Jasper bucked her hips. “Pearl~! Pearl! Please give me more!” She looked down between her legs and saw Pearl moving her head and pushing her fingers up into Jasper's tight hole. The sight only turned her on more and she reached a hand down to spread herself. “Pearl, please make me cum!” 

Pearl blushed and then smiled. She kissed the back of Jasper's hand and dove in to eat her out again. She rubbed her tongue along her labia, sucked on her clitoris, pushed her fingers in deeper. She even gave her a couple of bites on her inner thighs. She added a fourth finger and moved them faster, aiming for Jasper's g-spot now, intending to make the other cum, just like she had asked. 

Jasper had to put her hand back on the wall to keep from falling to her knees as the other got more intense. She moaned out praise and obscenities, her mind muddled with pleasure and only wanting more. “Pearl! I’m so close!” She wanted to cum so badly.

Pearl pushed her fingers in, rubbing the tips along Jasper's g-spot and moving her mouth over every inch of skin she could reach. She moved her other fingers deeper, rubbing herself and moaning out. She was getting close now and she wanted to end when Jasper did. She eased up just a bit on Jasper, trying to match her pace. 

Jasper looked down at Pearl and moaned desperately when she felt the other easing up. “Pearl, please, just a, ah~! Just a little more!” 

Pearl looked up at Jasper's face, her dark cheeks, the stripe of white across her face, the open mouth and the half lidded eyes. “Jasper, you're beautiful.” The words just slipped out of her mouth as if she couldn't help but to say them. 

Jasper froze but then she threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as she came hard, squirting onto Pearl's hand and face and tightening around her as she did. She somehow managed to stay up despite how she felt her knees begin to buckle. She wouldn't last long though. 

Pearl was just as surprised as Jasper as she watched and felt the other cum so magnificently for her. She carefully removed her fingers from Jasper's pussy and moved back, sitting in the tub and moving her own fingers faster. She managed to cum after a few more moments but it was nowhere near as nice as what Jasper had done to her. 

Jasper slowly sunk to her knees and leaned against the wall, panting as the water washed over her and managed to cool her down just a bit. She turned around once she had recovered and looked at Pearl. 

Pearl looked back at her and smiled. “I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff.” 

Jasper moved over to Pearl and grabbed the other, pulling her against her chest and sitting back against the edge of the tub. She pressed a finger against one of the darker marks on Pearl's neck. “I didn’t know you liked biting.” She smiled. 

Pearl cuddled against her. “I guess we're learning all sorts of things about each other.” 

Jasper nodded. “Yeah.” She hugged her wife close, but then her stomach growled and she blushed out of embarrassment. She couldn't believe the awful timing her body had.   
Pearl jumped a bit at the sound then looked down at Jasper's stomach and chuckled. “Hungry my love?” 

Jasper blushed and nodded, a little embarrassed. She hated her stomach right now. She just wanted to cuddle Pearl and maybe make love to her again but all her body could think about now was food.

Pearl pulled back a little bit. “Why don't I go to the kitchen and make you some fresh pancakes for breakfast?” 

As if to answer Jasper's stomach growled again and she clutched at it. She was so embarrassed. “That sounds great.” 

Pearl nodded and got up, still holding onto Jasper's hand. “Come once you’re done okay?” 

Jasper nodded and regretfully let go of Pearl. She focused on washing the rest of her body instead, a little put off by the fact that the water was getting cold now. After she was done she dried off and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, heading to the kitchen. 

She entered the room but stopped when she saw Pearl there, dressed in one of Jasper's shirts, flipping a pancake out of the pan and onto a plate. She turned and set it on the table then looked over at Jasper and smiled. “Breakfast is ready.” 

Jasper walked over to Pearl and lifted her up, kissing her lovingly for a few moments before setting her back down. “I owed you that.” She hugged the smaller woman briefly before sitting down and starting to eat, enjoying the delicious pancakes and the wonderful company. She thanked Pearl for the food and started talking to her about what they could do that day. 

Pearl smiled and made her own suggestions. They agreed on some things such as opening all their wedding gifts, getting the house organized, and opening anything that wasn't unpacked. Once they finished breakfast Pearl took the dishes to the sink and started to rinse them off but was distracted by Jasper hugging her from behind and bending down to sniff at her hair. 

Jasper smiled and kissed Pearl's cheek. “I love you.” 

Pearl turned her head and kissed Jasper on the cheek. “I love you even more.” They stayed there for a bit longer, just enjoying the warmth of each others bodies and the feeling of having the one they loved so close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote as a gift for Jasker, a popular fanartist on tumblr who makes really good cute art and even cuter sexy art. Please go and support them. ( http://jasker.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Please leave kudos and comments and tell me what kind of content you would like to see more from me. Ideas for fics, requests to continue other fics, or just general ideas you have help me to get inspired.


End file.
